The life, the drama, the struggles
by Shawty14
Summary: The life of Jenny, Sarah and Christy Ryan Atwood, Seth Cohen and Kaitlin Coopers children what happens when their life takes an unexpected turn... read and review :


Jenny's P.O.V

You get me every time, Why'd you have to be so cute, it's impossible to ignore you, must you make me laugh soo much? It's bad enough we get along so well"… Goodnight and Go By. Imogen Heap

I awoke to the sweet aroma of bagels and coffee. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw my little brother staring at me. "Augh,what the hell are you doing in my room?

"I just wanted to play Jen, Ohh and tear you room apart, haha"

Yeah that's my wonderful 7 year old annoying little brother, with his annoying evil laugh and stupidness.

"Very funny you little turp, now GET OUT of my room before I tell mom!!"

"Tell her what? That I just wanted to come play with my big sister, and that you swore at me?"

"Ugh, you manipulative little brat! I HATE YOU! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

"WOAH, okay okay, I'm going"

Yes finally he's gone.

As I go to my closet I pick out my darkest wash apple bottom jeans, and my rose pink tank top with lace on it. It's a very simple outfit, but it makes my boobs and ass look amazing!! Then I step into my bathroom to do my makeup that consists of gold eyeshadow, brown eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lipgloss. My hair is naturally straight so I give it one quick brush and head downstairs.

"Jenny, Why we're you yelling at your brother a few minutes ago?

Would it kill you to be nice and play with him for once?"

Obviously my Father doesn't get what the part of I hate my brother means.

"Yes actually it would, I don't see what the big deal is anyways, I mean like seriously get some friends Andy" I say glaring at my brother.

"That's enough out of you young lady! Oh and that reminds me we NEED to talk about the way you dress"

Sometimes I hate having a critic as my Father. Well I just hate having Seth Cohen , yes the geekest geek in all of Orange County as my Father. We have NOTHING in common, I mean sometimes I wonder if I'm Uncle Ryan's daughter and they just made some kind of mistake. That could happen right?

"Dad, look you give me money so I can go out and buy whatever I want/like, then as soon as I wear any of it you do this, just let me go without the lecture today, PLEASE!"

He just looked at me in awe and said "Whatever, your just asking to get raped at 14 years of age"

"Seth! Don't talk to her like that, your acting worse than her, honey you look great"

My mother is the lovely environmentalist now stay at home mother Summer Roberts, now there's a name and parent I am proud to have. She is always the peace keeper in our house. This morning we could really use her.

"Thanks mom, now let's go I'm gonna be late for school again!"

"You mean your going to, where did I go up and raise a bad grammar, pretty daughter, it's like you get one thing but not the other!" My Father says, but I simply chose to ignore that ignorant comment of his.

Finally we arrive at Harbour School, my parents went here and were the Graduates of 2006. Now I'm not exactly the popular one but my best friend Sarah Cooper is. I'm pretty in all but I like to just keep to myself so I'm like my mother but also sadly like my father aswell. As I'm walking through the halls the most amazing guy in the world passes me.

His name Zach Richardson, as he passes by he winks and smiles that sweet yet seductive smile of his. Just like that I have butterflies in every part of my body, he's way better than any drug. A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Whoa, looking at Zach much!" That's Cole Higginson (his best friend)

As Zack turns I stop unable to move, oh no he's coming be cool for the love of god be cool.

"Hey Jana right?"

NO that's not my name, not even close. We've gone to school together since pre k!

"Yeah, that's me Jana.."

"We're having a party tonight, you should come"

"Ya, I'm there"

"Cool, catch ya later cutie"

"Bye"

Wow smooth yeah that's my name, come on get a hold of yourself!

I'm continuing on my way to the student lounge, trying to forget what has just happened.

"Jenny berry, Ova here hun" my best friend Sarah yells. We've been best friends since birth.

"Oh hey, did I mention I hate my life?"

"What happened?"

"My dad happened, he pretty much called me a slut, once again. Not to mention I just made a total fool of myself in front of Zack!"

"Wow, your life sounds pretty suckish today, well I might be able to fix it alittle bit tho"

"Really? I'm all ears"

"It's simple really it's alittle thing I like to call getting high"

"Oh did you bring your bong today?"

"Did you actually just ask that?" We both share a giggle.

"We're going to a party tonight, Zack invited us so we gotta go!!"

"You mean he invited you, haha and yes we will go, wanna skip and go get some lunch and an outfit for tonight?"

"YES!!"

A few hours later back at my house.

"Hi honey, Hi Sarah"

"Hi mom" We both say.

"How was school? Oh I'm sorry what I meant was how was shopping, we had a deal Jenny Elizabeth Cohen!"

"Yeah, well deals OFF! Here take my pack up to my room, I'm OUT of here"

"Bye, "


End file.
